Snow White
Snow White is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time, as well as the series' leading fairytale character. A disgraced princess posing as the target for her evil stepmother's plans for revenge, Snow White, a fairytale character and a courageous, skilled adventurer, meets the seven dwarfs and falls for Prince Charming, with whom she has a daughter. However, the Queen's evil curse traps her in Storybrooke, Maine, where Snow White lives as Mary Margaret Blanchard, a sweet and earnest elementary school teacher, until the curse is finally lifted and both personalities merge in a single person. Biography Before the Curse After the Curse Season 1 Mary Margaret Blanchard is teaching a class at Storybrooke Elementary School when Regina Mills and Emma Swan arrive to question her about the claims that Henry had stole her credit card, to which Mary Margaret insists that she knew nothing about. Regina, angry, realizes that Mary Margaret gave Henry the fairy tale book, and Mary Margaret defends her actions, explaining that he is a special child. Regina leaves the classroom and Emma talks to Mary Margaret alone, who explains that Henry needed the book so that he could have the hope of a happy ending. Emma realizes that Mary Margaret does, infact, know where Henry is and suggests that she check Henry’s castle. Later on, Mary Margaret is working at the hospital as a volunteer and goes to see a coma patient, David Nolan. She takes flowers to the man and leaves in a hurry. ("Pilot") Mary Margaret, noticing Emma and Henry walking down the street together, approaches Emma and comments on how it's good to see Henry have his smile back to which Emma replies that she didn't do anything. Mary Margaret tells her that it's because she stayed and asks her if Regina knows that she is still in Storybrooke. Emma tells her that Regina does know and asks Mary Margaret how she got elected as Mayor in the first place and Mary Margaret explains that she inspires fear in the people of Storybrooke and that she fears that she has made it worse by giving Henry the book, as he now thinks that she is the Evil Queen. Emma, inquisitive, asks Mary Margaret who Henry thinks she is in the book, to which she answers Snow White. Emma, stunned by this, quickly changes the topic of conversation to Henry's therapy, and Mary Margaret tells Emma the location of Dr. Archie Hopper's office. Later on, Mary Margaret is teaching a class outside when Regina approaches. Regina asks to speak with Henry, and Mary Margaret can do nothing but oblige. ("The Thing You Love Most") Mary Margaert is out on a date with Dr. Whale but it is cut shory when he keeps ogling at Ruby. Mary Margaret is annoyed with her love-life, and, when at the hospital where she volunteers, she is caring for the comatose John Doe, who Henry tells her is Prince Charming. Mary Margaret is told by Henry to read from his book the story of Snow White to rmeind him of his past self, Mary Margaret obliges when Emma tells her to, thinking it will help Henry get past his curse-dillusion. That night, Mary Margaret reads to John Doe and he squeezes her hand, she quickly alerts the doctor who tells her that it was nothing, probably just her imagination. Mary Margaret is refusant to believe this and is right to as it is revealed that the doctor was told to say what he did by Regina. Later, however, John Doe goes missing and Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry, and Sheriff Graham go out into the woods at night to search for him. They soon come across his name tag with blood on it and begin to worry about him, however, they soon find him and bring him back to the hospital where he is now awake but with anmesia. It all seems well and good until David's (John Doe's) wife, Kathryn, shows up out of the blue, devastating Mary Margaret. Later that night, Emma shows up at Mary Margaret's appartment after Mary Margaret offered to let her stay there, Emma moves in. ("Snow Falls") Emma brings all her stuff over to Mary Margaret's apartment and Mary Margaret notes how little it is, Emma assures her that it's all she needs as she doesn't own much due to her moving around. Mr. Gold stops around Mary Margaret's place to talk to Emma: he wants to give her a job offer. He asks Emma to track down young Ashley Boyd, a pregnant girl who assualted and robbed him. As Mary Margaret stands witness to this scene, Emma wonders why Mr. Gold would choose her, he tells her that he needs discretion as he doesn't want the girl to get into trouble. Emma agrees to find Ashley for Mr. Gold. ("The Price of Gold") While everyone else is worried about the collapsed mine shaft, Mary Margaret continues to visit David in the hospital and he seems to be enjoying her company very much, however, as they grow closer, Kathryn keeps visiting David trying to jog his memory with aids such as photographs of their past and their old pet dog. David admits to Mary Margaret that he lied to Kathryn about knowing what's in the pictures and that he still doesn't remember her. As they are strolling together, David begins to confess his growing feelings for Mary Margaret and the fact that he feels nothing to Kathryn. The scene is interrupted by Kathryn, however, leaving Mary Margaret threatened and worried that David was becoming more and more attracted to her. This then prompts her to submit her letter of resignation to the hospital as she finds it too hard to be around David. ("That Still Small Voice") David is welcomed home to is former house by a party filled with all of his old friends but missing someone very particular: Mary Margaret. At the party, David approaches Emma and Henry and asks them the whereabouts of Mary Margaret, Emma informs him that she decided not to come. Later that evening, David sneaks out of his own party to find Mary Margaret placing a bird house on a tree, he explains to her that he didn't choose Kathryn and he admits that he is in love with her. Later that night, Emma notices how thoroughly and angrily Mary Margaret is washing dishes and suspects it is because she still has David on her mind, Emma tells her to do what she thinks is right and let David live his life, Mary Margaret agrees. The next morning, David shows up in Mary Margaret's classroom and tells her that he has made his choice and that he left Kathryn. A stunned Mary Margaret is told to meet David at the toll bridge that night should she want to be with him. Mary Margaret seeks advice in Emma who tells her to go for it as David actually left his wife for her, Mary Margaret then waits on the toll bridge for David. However, David tells her that he remembers Kathryn and must stay with her. Mary Margaret, devastated, leaves to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and takes solice in Dr. Whale. ("The Shepherd") Emma finds some flowers on the tbale and throws them out, thinking that they are from Graham, however, Mary Margaret corrects her in sayig that they are from Dr. Whale with whom she had a one-night stand with, Emma tells Mary Margaret that she's proud of her for getting over David and moving on. After this, Mary Margaret tells Emma that she obviously has feelings for Graham whether she wants to admit it or not. Graham later pays a visit to Mary Margaret (after having had visions of him past self about to kill her) and tells her that he believes they know each other from another life. Mary Margaret assumes that he's been talking to Henry and tells him that he, too, believes in that sort of thing. Graham asks Mary Margaret how ling they've known each other and how they met, Mary Margaret realizes that she does not remember, assuming that this si down to it being so long ago. Graham then asks her if she thinks he'd ever hurt her, she denies it before referring him to Henry regarding the book. ("The Heart is a Lonely Hunter") Following Sheriff Graham's death, and with a little encouragement from Mr. Gold, Emma decides to run for sheriff, however, thanks to Regina, she has competition: Sidney Glass. Later, Emma rescues Regina from a burning building, making her look a hero. Mary Margaret is one of the people to commend her on her act of bravery and helps to promote the campaign by putting up flyers. However, when doing this, she rund into David who is doing the same job for the apposing side. They suffer through an awkward encounter ended by Mary Margaret pruposefully using up all of her stables and flyers at once and leaving. Mary Margaret is also one of the first to congratulate Emma on her new position of sheriff, having beaten out Sidney. ("Desperate Souls") After a long day of reuniting a fmily, Emma sits down with Mary Margaret to relax. When Mary Margaret spots Emma's baby blanket, it seems to trigger some sort of emotional reaction in her, clearly reaching through to the Snow White in her, however, Mary Margaret dismisses it. Emma then goes on to explain their roles in Henry's book. She tells Mary Margaret that she is Snow White and that Emma, herself, is Snow White's daughter. Mary Margaret and Emma laugh this off, saying that the book Mary Margaret gave to Henry weren't exactly fairytales in the traditionalsense. But after dismissing this idea, Mary Margaret thinks to the response she had at Emma;s baby balnket and suddenly finds the idea not-so-laughable after all, however, she chooses to think of it as nothing. ("True North") Mary Margaret rushes out of the door, claiming to be late, and lies to Emma, telling her that she's going to the school's science fair. Mary Margaret is then seen showing up at Granny's Bed and Breakfast at 7:15 A.M. as that is when David and (much to Mary Margaret's dismay) Kathryn get their morning coffee. It is revealed this has been done every morning for a while and Emma, who can always spot a lie, follows her there and catches her in the act, Emma tells Mary Margaret to stop what she's doing as she's bound to end up egtting hurt, Mary Margaret obliges. She then goes to the store to buy some chocolate to drown her woes is and bumps into Kathryn who is buying a pregnancy test, this devastates Mary Margaret. Later in the day, Mary Margaret finds a dove in the forest, trapped by some wire mesh, and takes it to the animal shelter (where David works) to consult a vet. He tells her that she must return the bird to its flock elst it will be left behind and live a lonely life. Mary Margaret refuses to let this happen to another and so ventures out into the woods with the dove to return it to its flock. David follows her despite her telling him not to and, when Mary Margaret trips off the dge off a cliff, David is able to rescue her. She explains that she has feelings for him and that she's been going to Granny's every day at 7:15 to see him, he then admits that he goes there at that time to see her, teh dove is set free and reuinited with its flock. Kathryn's pregnancy scare turns out to be false. The next day, David and Mary Margaret go to Granny's at 7:45 to avoid each other but realize that they cannot stay apart, they soon actually kiss, unaware that Regina is watching them. ("7:15 A.M.") Mary Margaret receives a text from someone telling her to come and meet the, she obliges as her and David continue to meet in secret, their kiss having now developed into a secret, explicit affair. David surprises Mary Margaret with a romantic picnic in the woods, which is what the text invite was for, to which she is very grateful. Later, when Mary Margaret meets up with Emma and Sidney Glass in the sheriff's office, where she hangs out presumably to generally be hanging around with Emma, she plays coy and secretive about her relationship with David, not telling anyone, which goes on to create an awakward moment as she cannot say where she's been when out on the romantic picnic in the woods. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") At Granny's, David and Mary Margaret talk across to each other from seperate tables to avoid being seen together until they are interrupted by Emma who asks about Henry. They are soon halted by the return of an old friend, Ashley, eho they greet happily, haaving not seen the new mother in quite a while. Ashley does not seem so well off with motherhood and so Ruby suggests a girls' night out with her, Ashley, Emma and Mary Margaret. Later, on the girls' night out, Ruby is trying to convince Ashley to find another guy as Sean is always working, Ashley tells Mary Margaret that she just wants to be with Sean, as appose to him working all the time. Mary Margaret undertsands, her own romantic arrangment being far from ideal. Sean shows up and proposes to Ashley who accepts. Later, David gives Mary Margaret her Valentine's card but accidentally gives her the one intended for Kathryn. Mary Margaret goes onto say that she always believed if two people were meant to be together, they'd find a way, but she tells David that they need to find a different way. She tells him to go home. ("Skin Deep") Kathryn tells David that she got accepted to go to law school in Boston and tells him that she wants him to go with her. David, confused, tells her that he needs to go take a walk, he leaves out, however, that this walk is to be taken with Mary Margaret to explain to her the situation. Mary Margaret insists that David tell Kathryn the truth about their affair, however, after promising Mary Margaret he would, when actually faced in the situation with Kathryn, he lies and tells her that he wants to break things off because he hasn't recconected with her, leaving Kathryn devastated. David tells Mary Margaret that he took care of the Kathryn situation but is unaware that Kathryn has just found out about the affair thanks to Regina and her photographic evidence. Kathryn confronts Mary Margaret publically and ends up slapping her, letting everyone know that she is a homewrecker. People begin to give Mary Margaret distainful stares and she comes across David washing the word "TRAMP" off of her car. Mary Margaret asks him why he didn't tell Kathryn the truth and David tells her that he didn't want anyone to get hurt, it is noted that he did a bad job of that and Mary Margaret tells him that they don't have love, but something destructive, and it must end. Emma finds a devastated Mary Margaret lying in her bed, crying, and must comfort her. Later, Kathryn tells Regina that she is leaving Storybrooke, realizing that she never loved David, she says that she wrote him a note explaining this and telling him to be with Mary Margaret, however, after Kathryn leaves but before David comes home, Regina stops by, finds the letter, and burns it. ("What Happened to Frederick") Storybrooke is celebrating Miner's Day and Mary Margaret goes to Granny's to sell gather volunteers to help sell nun-made candles, however, no one wants to help out the "town harlot". She tells Emma that all of her volunteers dropped out meaning that they won't be able to raise much money. On the day, Leroy promises Sister Astrid that they will sell all of the candles, allowing them to pay their rent. The stall fails and Leroy suggests going door-to-door, however, people slam their doors in their faces as no one wants to buy from the town harlot and the town drunk. When asked by Astrid how it's going, Leroy lies, saying that they sold all of the candles. Mary Margaret wonders what he is doing and Leroy assures her that he has a plan, he goes to sell his boat to Mr. Gold but is unsuccessful in the sale when interrupted by Astrid who finds the unsold candles. Later, Mary Margaret finds Leroy on top of the roof, she tells him not to jumo but he tells her that he isn't going to, he then smashes a power box causing a town-wide blackout. This then allows Mary Margaret and Leroy to sell some candles and Mary Margaret begins to be forgiven by the town. Later, Emma arrests David regarding disappearence of Kathryn who's car was found abandoned. ("Dreamy") David is let go by Emma regarding the absence of Kathryn as she does not belive he had anything to do with it. Later, when walking through town, Mary Margaret and Emma see Ruby trying to shake off Dr. Whale, she tells them that she just quit Granny's and has no where to live. Emma offers to let her stay with them, Ruby is grateful. Later, Mary Margaret goes to the spot where Kathryn disappears and she runs into David who is acting rather odd. He keeps repeating that he needs to find his wife and leaves, making Mary Margaret concerned. Mary Margaret heads to she sheriff's office to tell Emma everything that's happened, and, laster, Ruby and Emma find David unconcious in the woods, not remembering anything since he was questioned the previous night. Later, Ruby finds something burried in the woods, a box, she opens it and screams at the content. She brings it to Emma who tells David and Mary Margaret that the box contained a heart, they are shocked and David believes him to be the one to kill Kathryn, as he has hazes, however, Emma freveals that David's finger prints were not on the box, however, Mary Margaret's were. ("Red-Handed") Over at the sheriff's office, Emma takes Mary Margaret's mug shot for her arrest regarding the murder of Kathryn, Mary Margaret pleads that she did not kill Kathryn and Emma says that she believes her but she must follow procedure in the face of such strong evidence because it would look like favoritism otherwise, which means Regina would make it very difficult for them. Mary Margaret is put into the small cell in the sheriff's office. Later, Emma tells Mary Margaret that she should consider getting a lawyer, this is when Mr. Gold enters and offers his services, despite having reservations about Mr. Gold, Mary Margaret decides to hire him as she knows she needs help, she has nothing to pay him with but he does not care as he says he is "invested in her future". David talks to Regina, telling her that he believes Mary Margaret's innocence, however, Regina, being herself, makes him doubt his trust in her. David visits Mary Margaret and asks her if she had anything to do with Kathryn's disappearance. Mary Margaret is shocked that David does not believe her and angrily tells him to leave. Elsewhere, Emma fails to prove Mary Margaret's innocence when she finds hunting knife hidden in the vent of her appartment and the DNA tests of the heart prove its Kathryn's, Emma believes someone is trying to frame her, this worries Mary Margaret who finds a skeleton key under her pillow which unlocks her cell. Later, Mary Margaret's cell is revealed to be empty. ("Heart of Darkness") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 23.png Promo 101 24.png Promo 101 25.png Promo 101 26.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 29.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 31.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 33.png Promo 101 34.png Promo 101 35.png Promo 101 36.png Promo 103 01.png Promo 103 02.png Promo 103 03.png Promo 103 04.png Promo 103 05.png Promo 103 07.png Promo 103 08.png Promo 103 09.png Promo 103 10.png Promo 103 11.png Promo 103 13.png Promo 103 14.png Promo 103 15.png Promo 103 16.png Promo 103 18.png Promo 103 20.png Promo 103 21.png Promo 103 22.png Promo 103 23.png Promo 103 25.png Promo 103 27.png Promo 103 29.png Promo 103 30.png Promo 103 31.png Promo 103 33.png Promo 103 35.png Promo 103 37.png Promo 103 41.png Promo 103 42.png Promo 103 44.png Promo 103 45.png Promo 103 46.png Promo 107 22.png Promo 107 23.png Promo 107 26.png Promo 108 11.png Promo 108 12.png Promo 108 13.png Promo 108 18.png Promo 108 22.png Promo 110 01.png Promo 110 02.png Promo 110 03.png Promo 110 04.png Promo 110 08.png Promo 110 09.png Promo 110 10.png Promo 110 11.png Promo 110 12.png Promo 112 02.png Promo 112 03.png Promo 112 04.png Promo 112 05.png Promo 112 06.png Promo 112 07.png Promo 113 18.png Promo 113 20.png Promo 113 21.png Promo 113 22.png Promo 113 23.png Promo 113 24.png Promo 113 25.png Promo 113 26.png Promo 113 30.png Promo 113 31.png Promo 115 08.png Promo 115 09.png Promo 115 11.png Promo 115 13.png Promo 115 14.png Promo 115 15.png Promo 115 16.png Promo 116 01.png Promo 116 02.png Promo 116 03.png Promo 116 04.png Promo 116 06.png Promo 116 07.png Promo 116 08.png Promo 116 09.png Promo 116 17.png Promo 116 18.png Promo 116 19.png Promo 116 23.png Promo 116 24.png Promo 117 01.png Promo 121 09.png Promo 121 10.png Promo 121 12.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 201 06.png Promo 201 07.png Promo 201 09.png Promo 201 12.png Promo 201 13.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Main Characters Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Princesses